1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emitting devices that have advantages such as a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, quick response, high luminance, and excellent driving voltage, and that may provide multicolored images.
The organic light-emitting device may have a structure including a first electrode disposed on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode that are sequentially disposed on the first electrode. Holes injected from the first electrode pass through the hole transport region and moves to the emission layer, and electrons injected from the second electrode pass through the electron transport region and moves to the emission layer. Carriers, such as the holes or electrons, recombine in the emission layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.